It's Not Wrapped
by Prince Char
Summary: Ken's on a mission - to get Omi the best present ever! Despite that he has no idea what it is he wants, and his only clue is that it's something he'll never be able to get, he WILL make Omi happy!


Well, this is in honour of it being vaguely the run up to Christmas.  There should be four chapters, and maybe even a citrusy new year sequel!  I repeat; wey!!

Hm, I guess I'm out of fic practice, this isn't great.  It is a Christmas fic, I know it's a bit previous, as me mam would say, but I figure it's vaguely in time since this first chapter is meant to be a month before Christmas and it pretty much is ^_^  So happy end of November, I hope you enjoy it, just a little! 

As always, it's dedicado a la Claire, next to whose fics mine are insignificant and tiny.  Oh look, it's my fic – but it's so small!!  

And warnings?  None really.  Here be KenOmi, but that ain't a warning, that's a promise *~_^*

Oh yeah, I need a title!  Oh no!

HELP!  TASUKETE!!

Well, how about...

Ok, don't hit me, but the only thing that's coming to mind is...

Is…

All I Want for Christmas!!!!

However, I refuse to call it that and hereby present to you; 

It's Not Wrapped

"Nice cooking Kenken!"  Youji put down his chopsticks and grinned worryingly, his eyes glinting at them all from over his sunglasses.  Maybe it was the sunglasses that made the whole thing worrying…  "So… what does everybody want for Christmas?"

Omi stared at him.  "Youji, Christmas is in…"

"Exactly, chibi!  One month precisely!!"

"Isn't that a bit premature?" Ken asked him.

"Premature?  No way man, you can never be too early for getting presents!  I mean, into the Christmas spirit.  So anyway, I'll start, I want some new sunglasses, and a new shirt, a new no-strings-attached watch, um, some chocolate, CDs…"

"You're so selfish," Aya told him flatly, not looking up, as he had a habit of not-doing when Youji said something completely stupid (ie when he talked).

"No, I'm not, it's a good idea!  If we all say what we want, we'll all know what each other wants!"

Omi blinked at the obviousness while Aya searched in vain for new levels of paying-no-attention which he could go to and shelter from Youji's idiocy.

"Are you trying to distract us from the fact it's your turn to wash up?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on you guys!  I was just kidding about all that stuff!  Just give us some ideas.  Aya, what do you want?  Aya?"

"A new jumper?" Ken suggested on the redhead's behalf, and Aya proceeded to not look at all offended as the others laughed at him.

"Yes, I would like a new jumper," he said seriously, and Youji sighed.

"That it?"

"Yes."  Aya went back to his newspaper and Youji sighed again.  

"Fine.  Ken?"  

"Uhh…um…something edible, I guess, like chocolate.  Books maybe?  Or a CD, you know, anything's really fine…oh, I know, a new motorbike helmet!  Mine's all scratched and probably unsafe…"

"That's because you're an idiot and you crash all the time!"

"No, that's because you carry it around to make the ladies think you're cool and ride a motorbike, and leave it places!"

"Fair enough, fair enough.  Well, what I would like is a watch.  Just a nice one.  I know they're expensive, maybe you should get one together…  A normal one, you know, non-lethal.  So…you know, just so I'm not reminded all the time….all the time, get it?  Get it?  Ok, sorry.  Omi, what do you want?"

"I…I can't think of anything," Omi said, looking uncertain.

"What, not a single thing?" said Youji in astonishment, unattuned to the idea of non-materialism.

Omi shook his head.

"We have to get you something, you may us well tell us something you won't hate," Aya said matter of factly.

"Well, I…I really don't hate much!  But…there's nothing I want either."

"What, nothing you want in the whole world?  How can that be?" said Ken.  "There must be something, just one thing you want that you haven't got?"

"No, there's not."

"Oh."  Ken frowned.  Omi was being kind of weird.  "Are you sure?"

"There's…there's…yes!  I'm sure!  I don't want anything!  Just..write me a card or something!"

"There's what?" Youji pressed him.  "You were going to say something, I knew it!  Everybody's got something they want.  There's…there's…come on chibi, what is there?  What?"

"There's only one thing I want!" Omi burst out suddenly.  "There's only one thing that would make me happy.  And…and…"  He flushed, and looked down at the table.  "And I can't have it.  You can't give it to me.  And there's nothing else I want.  I have everything I…need."

He got up abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot to do tonight."

They stared at him as he left the room.

"What's up with him?" Youji asked.

"I don't know…he seemed quite upset though, I don't get it…  Aya, what do you think?"

Aya kept a blank expression thoughtfully as Youji accepted that their little party was over and he was going to have to wash up.

"Do you think if I could have one wish it would be for a new jumper?" he said, and got up too, leaving Ken with his thoughts.  

Ignoring what the redhead had said as normal Aya weirdness, Ken's mind turned back to Omi.  There was something Omi really, really wanted, the only thing that he wanted, the only thing that would make him happy.

What was it?

Ken swore then and there that he would find out, and get it for him whatever it took.


End file.
